1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of authentication, and concerns a secure method of performing authentication based on the user being able to demonstrate recognition of a complete set of previously specified objects by identifying patterns comprising said objects.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer-based systems are often accessed by unauthorized users. One of the main methods for such unauthorized access is the theft of passwords belonging to the authorized users. Password theft can be effectuated either by observing or surreptitiously logging the password entry performed by the authorized user or by intercepting the Internet transmission of the password entered by the authorized user. Utilization of the present invention will greatly assist in preventing these types of password compromise.
The current state of the art in authentication is suboptimal, because existing methods require, as part of the process that must be performed each time a user is authenticated, the entry and/or transmission over a network of a password or similar secret word, phrase or object. Even if the password or similar word, phrase or object is encrypted, such a process exposes it to interception and (if encryption was used) eventual decryption. There is at present a need for systems that reduce such vulnerabilities.